Monkey D Luna Luffys Little Sister And Laws Mate (Trafalgar D Water)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Summary

starts at the part where Luffy punches the celestial dragon

Law x Luna (Luffys Sister)

Law is a Vampire in this, Luna is his mate

All characters and story (except some parts and except Luna) belong to the creator of One Piece

There meant to be together

There both enemies of the Gods

the most powerful being and his mate

I only own some pictures

SPOILER ALERT (Some things are my own idea while other's are from One Piece, so yeah read at your own risk)


	2. First Meeting

**Hey guys I am gonna change something, in my story Law has a bounty higher than kid so, laws bounty is gonna be 400 000 000 berrys I know it's way higher but, hey don't judge me.**

**LAW**

I smelled a sweet scent. Vanilla and strawberries. I looked up and saw her.

It was my mate, I finally found her, but that's not all, she has quite the reputation. She's Monkey D. Luna. She had a 120 000 000 berry bounty on her head, the 12th supernova.

Bepo looked at me, he was about to ask me something but I already answered him, "She's my mate, I found her"

Bepo was about to open his mouth but once again he didn't get to speak, Penguin beat him to it, I could tell he was starting to get frustrated. "Who is it?"

"Monkey D. Luna" I replied still staring a head, they were bringing out a mermaid now. This is getting interesting, remembering the history of the island I felt sorry for the poor thing whoever bought her, was probably gonna torture her to death or something.

"Hey captain are you gonna approach her?" Bepo said, happily finally being able to speak without someone beating him to it.

"After this i'll try to approach her and get to know her, I mean it would be pretty creepy if I just go up to her and say 'hey I'm the last vampire. One of the strongest races alive and your my mate', she'd freak." I said, still pretty chill.

"But what if she gets away?" Shachi questioned

"If she gets away, she gets away. now that I know who she is, I know that I can find her again" My tone not changing.

**LUNA**

My hands started to shake as they brought Camie onto the stage. Nami noticing that hugged me, "Hey don't worry, we have 2 000 000 berrys and i'm sure that we can buy her back, and if not there's always the pirate way." I laughed, but it was shaky. I still felt like something huge was gonna happen, but we're pirates. Everyday is interesting and with that I decided to look forward and focus on Camie.

Everybody started to bid and as the number got higher nami was about to bid, but a revolting man in a fat white and a bubble around his face, a celestial dragon, raised his hand, "5 000 000 000".

My legs gave out from under me. No. CAMIE. I wanted to scream but all that came out was a whimper.

Hatchan was walking toward Camie, but his sweater opened up revealing his eight octopus arms and everyone saw that he was a fishman.

From there onward everything went wrong, the one who bet on Camire, shot hatchan and started cheering then Luffy got mad and punched him.

"I guess this means that there now officially gonna send an admiral and navy warships after us now" I sighed

"Tach to bad luffy got to him before I could" zoro said. Sheathing his sword again.

"Hmm I wonder if I can kick him were the sin doesn't shine if the damage is already done" I hummed.

"You could but then they'll probably supeeerr raise your bounty again" Franky said

"Na" I said shaking my head. "no way do I want that"

"You really shouldn't sweat it so much. I mean your already getting more marriage suitors than bounty hunters" Nami said from where she was kneeling next to hatchan.

"Don't worry Luna-chuan" Sanj said spinning in literal circles around me. "Your dashing prince is here to make sure none of those filthy pigs even get close to touching you"

I looked around and sweat dropped everyone around us was running towards the exit behind us, soon it was just us and a couple other people.

People in metal suits started attack us. I stood up and sighed. I really don't like to fight but if it's to protect the people I care about, then I am willing to go to war against the entire world. I controlled the blood inside their bodies to paralyze them.

Soon Robin, Usopp, Broke, and Chopper fell down from the roof. I started laughing when i saw that Usopp ended up landing on the oldest celestial dragon.

My laughing episode was cute short when i saw that the last celestial dragon had a gun pointing at Camie I started running toward Camie but deep down in my heart I knew I couldn't make it.


	3. Reighley

**Hey guys I made some major changes to the previous chapter so go check it out**

**Thanks**

But then suddenly the girl fainted. What happened.

The wall behind Camie started to shake then tear apart. A white haired old man and a giant walked thru.

"Reighley! It's you" Hatchan suddenly spoke up

"Wait. You know him?" Nami asked

"Yeah. He's the mechanic I was telling you all about"

I turned around in time to see Reighley touch Camies' collar. "No. DON'T DO IT" Pappag screamed "YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER" every tick the collar made made my heart skip a beat, it felt as if time had slowed down. The collar exploded but Camie was fine, what happened.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I can't imagine anyone more suited to wear that hat than you, and you Monkey D. Luna the resemblance between you and your mother is uncanny, your gonna be quite a looker at that when you grow up" He then started chuckling. I blushed. Was that a complement? I also think I heard a growl from behind me.

"Well we should get out of here before the marines get here" Reighley said. I couldn't agree more.

I then heard a baritone voice, I felt a delicate shiver run down me spin. It wasn't the creepy kind, but a pleasant kind. It made butterflies bloom in my stomach. "Don't bother the marines already had this place surrounded before the auction even started" he paused to chuckle at this. Like he knew something we didn't. My heart skipped at the sound of his laugh, what is this man doing to me. "But i'm pretty sure that they weren't expecting someone to mop the floor with those snotty idiots"

"Who are you" Zoro asked getting ready to fight

Robin answered Zoro's question "That's Trafalgar Law, and that man behind him is Eustass Kid".

"Wait you mean the ones who have higher bounties than Luffy" Usopp says clearly scared.

"Well you weakling can stay here well I go out and and show those marines what it really means to be a pirate." Kid said

"What" Luffy and Law both said in unison, pissed.

All three captains argued as they went outside to fight.

"Do all captains act like children or just those three idiots?" Nami questioned

"That doesn't matter this is our chance to get out of here" Usopp said

Suddenly all the weapons in the room went flying out side. I ducked to avoid having my head cut off.

"Let's go outside" Zoro said. We all nodded. Apparently the other two crews thought that was also a good idea, because they also followed us outside.

I saw a bear. And not just any bear. A Polar Bear. SOOO CUTE. "Can I please pet you, i have never pet a bear before" He blushed, hesitated, and then finally nodded. I squealed. I started hugging him and petting him and i still was when we came out. "Hey no fair how come you get to pet him" Luffy whined. "And plus, can't you turn into a bear?" Nami asked

I laughed "Because I asked nicely and said please. And also I can't exactly pet myself, now can I" Luffy started sulking

"Hey Luffy pay attention" Sanji yelled taking out marines.

We then say the flying fi- I mean we then saw the roses pirates waving at us.

"Come on guys let's go" nami said. we all nodded

**-Extend Ending-**

**Law**

"I can't believe you got to hug her before me" I sulked as i looked at Bepo

"Sorry captain" Bepo said, getting a gloomy cloud over his head


	4. Rewrite

Heads up.

I am rewriting this story, well keeping the perivous chapters the same, I am gonna rewrite it though

And I will continue writing it on this book


	5. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
